cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Acturea
}} 'Inception to CN' Acturea was established on May 8, 2009 just hours before update. 'Before Invicta' President Gunn joined the Big Top Order immediately after joining Cybernations since his friend, who created a nation at the same time as him, was joining Big Top Order. He was their Deputy Minister of War from third day until he left the Big Top Order seven days after joining. He then joined the Fallen Knights, as a founding member with xR1_Fatal_Instinct, and took the role of their Vice President where he ran a great deal of the day to day running of the alliance, such as Internal, Foreign Affairs, and War work. The Fallen Knights were a protectorate of Invicta, and because of some internal problems he left the Fallen Knights on July 21, 2009 to join Invicta because he had gotten very close to its membership while in Fallen Knights. 'Invicta' President Gunn joined Invicta on July 21st, 2009 and was immediately accepted into the alliance. On July 26th, 2009, less than a week after joining, he was promoted by current Minister of Internal Affairs, to the position of Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs. He loved this job and worked very hard, especially on cases. Kn1nJa often complemented on his work habits and abilities, once even calling him the hardest working government official in Invicta. This along with a strong friendship built between him, Buddyboyrollin, and ShotgunWilly helped him succeed very early on. On September 30, 2009 he was promoted to the role of Minister of Internal Affairs after Kn1nJa stepped down. The abruptness of Kn1nJa's resignation shocked him but he carried on never-less. As Minister of Internal Affairs it was his job to oversee and handle investigations,keep member records, and look for ghosts. He most enjoyed his time as Minister of Internal Affairs. He has a strong sense of justice, and believes everyone should follow the rules and those that don't should be punished in some form or fashion. Some of the most influential people he has met in Invicta have been: Buddyboyrollin, Shotgunwilly, Kn1nJa, Rotty, and King Hobbs. Others notable influences include Haf, Jorost, Samus, Learz, Imperial Sparta, Rudekker, and Contra of NPO. President Gunn has been to war in several small battles under Invicta and one major war. The TOP-C&G War was his first major war and put his nation and his leadership abilities to the test. His personal assessment was that he did outstanding in the war. Expect for a few days he slots were filled and fought them bravely, never entering anarchy durning the war. He went down to less than 100 infrastructure for Invicta and says he would gladly go to ZI and back for them He has greatly enjoyed his time in Invicta and has trouble choosing just one moment as particularly memorable. Most people know him as "Nascar8FanGA" because that is his IRC name. 'Awards' New Pacific Order 'A New Beginning' Nascar applied to join the New Pacific Order on May 25, 2010. He arrived at the decision to do so since he got to know some prominent Pacificans like Contra, Brehon, Gandroff, DRCOOL and Straylight, during his time within Invicta. His application was cordially embraced by those who knew him. His application was approved on May, 2010 by Gandroff. 'Camaraderie and Friendship' Nascar had and has many friends within the NPO, far too many to list them all. Avatar3619 and Caius Alexandrian, to name but a few, hold him in high regard and consider themselves fortunate to call Nascar their friend. Regarding Nascar, Caius Alexandrian stated: 'Duties' Academy On August 6, 2010, Nascar was promoted Professor by Gandroff. His duty included questioning applicants to the Order as well as deciding whether they are mature enough to join the New Pacific Order. Furthermore, his task was to grade exams of the Cadets of the Academy. Media Corps Squintus appointed Nascar to be Station Officer of the Broadcasting Division of Media Corps. His duty included assisting Jgolla and supporting him in leading the entire Division including the personnel. Military Command On July 29, 2010, Navblue appointed Nascar8FanGA to NCO of Zeta Battalion. Performing this duty meant to support his superior, the Lieutenant of Zeta Battalion, and assisting those soldier who served under him. Military Intelligence Due to the outstanding performance he delivered within Military Intelligence, Nascar was promoted Cryptographer on October 13, 2010. His honorable and solemn duty as such was to protect Pacifica against hostile foreign powers. Recruitment Showing continuous excellence within Recruiting Corps, Nascar was officially nominated Talent Agent by DRCOOL on August 31, 2010. A few months later on October 16, 2010 he was promoted again. DRCOOL resigned from a long career in the Recruiting Corps and Nascar was made Headhunter of the Personnel Division. Red Services DRCOOL released a statement on September 4, 2010, by which Nascar was announced as Pacifica's first Red Services Manager. He contributed to the economic success of the NPO by overseeing the personnel of the department and taking care of trade and tech cycles. Former Duties '''President Gunn's Former Job Dogtags' 'Awards of the New Pacific Order' 'War History within the New Pacific Order' Nascar has not taken part in any major conflict of the New Pacific Order, however, he's more than ready, able and willing to fight for his home Pacifica. 'Former Squad' He was a proud member of the Super Awesomely Fabulous Sexy Insane Dance Partiers Squad, headed by Lord of Darkness. Further members are DRCOOL, and Rotty. 'Former Aspirations' Nascar's first and foremost desire as a Pacifican was to do his home Pacifia proud, to defend her and to do his part in order to contribute to the greater good of Pacific society. 'Resignation' On December 5, 2010, Nascar resigned from the New Pacific Order in order to support his former alliance Invicta. A tremendous amount of Pacificans waved him goodbye and wished him the best of luck for the things to come. Category:Nations Category:Former Member of the New Pacific Order Category:Invicta